<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry we had issues with your flight tickets… here’s a free-use flight attendant to compensate by Forest_Firefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159329">Sorry we had issues with your flight tickets… here’s a free-use flight attendant to compensate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly'>Forest_Firefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.</p><p>If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)</p><p>See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/g32pe1/f4m_script_offer_sorry_we_had_issues_with_your/</p><p>Have a great day &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry we had issues with your flight tickets… here’s a free-use flight attendant to compensate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[F4M] [Script Offer] Sorry we had issues with your flight tickets… here’s a free-use flight attendant to compensate. [Free Use] [Fsub] [Calling you “Sir”] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Mile-high club] [Blowjob] [Facefuck] [Light Exhibitionism] [Light Bondage] [Doggy] [Standing while fucking] [Creampie]</strong>
</p><p><strong>Performer's Summary:</strong> You’re a flight attendant who absolutely loves taking care of passengers on your airbus. However, on this flight, your airline had some logistical issues with a passenger’s tickets. Being the incredible (and horny) stewardess that you are, you now must compensate for the inconveniences… and you do so in the most pleasurable way possible ;)</p><p>
  <strong>Key:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes and emotions</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*****Note: Sfx are completely optional*****</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SCRIPT STARTS HERE</b>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>Hello, sir. Are you having a good flight with us so far?</p><p>Well, thank you for flying with us. Now that everybody is settled and the plane is in the air, the airline would like to take this time to apologize for the confusion earlier regarding your tickets. There were some internal issues with the flight details, but they should be resolved now.</p><p>We understand that you might still be unhappy with the inconveniences we’ve caused, so the airline is ready to take compensatory action.</p><p>Well, to be specific, I’ll be your personal flight attendant for the rest of the flight. For the next twelve hours, I will be here to fulfill your *every* need.</p><p>No, sir, this is not a joke. If you check your email, you’ll see that we’ve upgraded your tickets. You’re now a Top Priority Passenger.</p><p>What does that mean? Well, it means that you get to sit in a special cabin with me, located a little ahead of First Class. You’ll have free access to everything. Free access to food. Free access to wi-fi, and... free access to me.</p><p>[giggle] Yes, sir. You’ll be free to use me however you want... if you’re okay with that?</p><p>Yes sir. I’ll explain everything once we are at your new cabin. Follow me.</p><p>[Sfx: You walk to the new cabin. A door opens and shuts]</p><p>Welcome to your new cabin, sir. As you can see, it comes fully equipped with a bed, a sofa, a mini fridge, and a small coffee table that you can bend me over, if you wish.</p><p>Oh, yes sir, I’m prepared to be of service to you, however you would like. I mean, I’m wearing this uniform for a reason. My tight little skirt was designed for you to easily access my pussy, if you so desire.</p><p>Of course I’m not wearing panties. Underwear is against my dress-code. Besides, this skirt is tight enough. I don’t need another layer around my waist to make it tighter.</p><p>(Getting more turned on) Yes, sir. I am wet. I’m always wet. [chuckle] I always get so horny when I can help out a passenger like you.</p><p>Yes indeed, sir. And if you so wish, you can tell me what you’d like me to wear as well. For example, if you want to fuck me in just my heels, then I’ll remove everything but my heels.</p><p>What happens if the seatbelt lights come back on? Well then, you can tie me down with a seatbelt and continue to fuck me. The rules apply differently for special passengers like you.</p><p>So, how would you like me to serve you? I could make you a cup of coffee or bring you some extra pillows.</p><p>You want me to take off my jacket and blouse? Yes sir. Of course [Sfx: You take off your clothes]</p><p>Okay, sir. My tits are out and exposed for you. Would you like to feel them? And as you can see, my nipples get very hard.</p><p>[Moan] Oh, your hands feel so nice against my breasts. You’re so firm. And strong. [Moan]</p><p>(Moaning) Wow. The way you touch me. It’s getting me wetter. [Moan] I apologize if I start dripping on the floor of your cabin. [Moan] If I make a mess, don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.</p><p>Yes, sir. You can feel my pussy too if you want. As I mentioned, my skirt is designed for easy access. You can rub my pussy as much as you desire.</p><p>[You moan as he rubs your wet pussy]</p><p>Do you feel me pulsing, sir? My pussy is throbbing like a heartbeat against your fingers, inviting you in. [Moan] You can put your fingers inside me if you want. [Moan] Or you can just tease me. Leave me weak in my knees as you just get me wetter.</p><p>[More moaning as he rubs your pussy] Oh, your fingers feel so good when you rub my clit like that. You’re making me a mess.</p><p>(He pulls his fingers out from under your skirt) Just look at your fingers, they’re so wet. They’re shining under the cabin lights. Would you like me to clean them off for you?</p><p>[Giggle] Yes sir. With pleasure. [You suck his fingers]</p><p>Mmm, I taste so nice. I could just lap my juices off of you for the rest of the flight.</p><p>(Realizing you still have a job to do) I apologize sir. I’m getting distracted. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir? Anything that would make this flight more comfortable?</p><p>Of course I will get on my knees. [You get on your knees] Is this okay?</p><p>Yes, I’ll unzip your pants for you. [Unzipping noise]</p><p>(You see his cock) My God. If I may say, sir, your cock is very nice. It looks so firm. Just… wow. It’s beautiful.</p><p>[A slight moan] Oh, sorry sir. My pussy just started dripping again. And my head just feels a bit light.</p><p>Oh, no. It’s not the altitude, sir. It’s… um… it’s your cock, if I’m being honest. I’ve never seen anything like it.</p><p>Sir, you don’t have to ask anymore. If you would like to put it in my mouth, you can just put it in my mouth. You can just use me how you’d like.</p><p>Yes, you could grab my head and just---</p><p>[Deepthroating, gagging, and face-fucking sounds]</p><p>Oh, you taste incredible sir. It’s my absolute pleasure to be of service to you. To have you fuck my warm little mouth over the Atlantic ocean while I wear nothing but my scarf, skirt, and heels.</p><p>[More deepthroat sounds]</p><p>Mmm, I can feel your precum sliding down my throat now.</p><p>[More deepthroating sounds]</p><p>And I can feel you getting harder in my mouth every time you thrust.</p><p>[More deepthroating sounds, some gagging]</p><p>Yes, sir. I love it when you pull my hair. I love the way you guide your cock all the way to the back of my throat.</p><p>[Facefucking and gagging sounds]</p><p>Yes, I’ll look up at you sir. Certainly. That way you can more clearly see my eyes when you fuck my little mouth.</p><p>[More facefucking and choking sounds for a bit, but then you slow down when he asks…]</p><p>Oh, you want me to bend over now? Absolutely. Would you like me to keep the skirt on or take it off?</p><p>Okay, I’ll take it off. [Sfx: Taking off your skirt] Is this how you want me sir? In nothing but my heels and scarf? Am I to your satisfaction?</p><p>Perfect, I’ll just bend over the coffee table here. [You bend over the coffee table] Okay sir, you can start fucking me whenever you want. I’m all wet and ready. (Whimpering) If you look closely, you can see my juices dripping down my thighs.</p><p>[He puts it in you, and you start moaning]</p><p>Oh, shit. You feel so good inside me. Your cock is so hard, and my pussy is so tight.</p><p>[You start going faster]</p><p>Grab my hips or pull my hair again, if you want. I’m of complete service to you. Just use me.</p><p>[You start picking up the pace, and moaning louder]</p><p>(While moaning) Yes, I’m a loud moaner, sir. I apologize. I can’t help it. Every time you thrust into me, I just want to scream with pleasure.</p><p>[You continue fucking and moaning]</p><p>What’s that? You want me to make an announcement to the plane while you’re fucking me? [Moan] But sir, [moan] I don’t know if I can sound professional while you’re [moan] thrusting that cock of yours into my [moan] tight, little pussy.</p><p>(Still moaning) Well, if you really insist that I do so. [Moan] I can do it from inside this cabin. [Moan] The intercom is by the door.</p><p>Here, pull out for a second. Follow me to the intercom, and you can continue fucking me when I press the green button.</p><p>[Sfx: You walk to the door]</p><p>Ready? I’ll lean against this wall. Put it back inside me, and I’ll press the button to make the announcements.</p><p>[You moan as he puts it back into you. We can hear wet sounds with every thrust]</p><p>(Under your breath) Okay. Shit. (To yourself) I can do this... [moan]</p><p>[Sfx: A button is pressed, turning on the announcements]</p><p>(You try to hold back your moans as you say…)<br/>Ladies and gentlemen, we would just like to say Welcome Aboard once again. We’re glad to have you inside---I mean, onboard---our flight today.</p><p>(Whimpering. The more you say, the harder it is to hide your moans.)<br/>We are currently flying 35,000 feet above sea-level. Please note that the No Smoking sign will remain [moan] *turned on* for the duration of the flight. However, the Seatbelt light is off, so you are free to wander the cabin. [Repressed moan] Our in-flight crew will be available to assist you throughout the flight should any needs [moan] arise. We should be cumming---excuse me. We should be *arriving* at our destination in a few hours. So sit back, relax, and [moan] enjoy the flight.</p><p>[Sfx: A button is pressed and the intercom is turned off]</p><p>[You moan loudly, releasing everything that you tried so hard to hold back just moments ago]</p><p>Oh! Fuck! You’re filling me up so well. Your cock is so deep inside me! Ohhh, fuck me. Fuck me. Use me. I’m a good stewardess, aren’t I? [Moan] Your pleasure is my pleasure.</p><p>[More moaning and fucking]</p><p>You want to fuck me like this on the bed? As you wish, sir. I’ll just [moan] get off of you for a second and get on all fours for you right here.</p><p>Oh, I apologize again. It seems that I’m dripping all over your bed sheets. Would you like me to call someone in to replace them?</p><p>Oh, yes of course. Your pleasure comes first. I’ll call someone after you—</p><p>[He puts it in, and you moan]</p><p>(Whimpering) —-after you fuck me.</p><p>[You start going faster]</p><p>Oh yes. Right there. Oh fuck, I’m getting so hot for you. My pussy is just throbbing with pleasure.</p><p>[More moaning, but things are getting bumpier]</p><p>Ohh… sir? Do you feel that? I think we’re hitting some turbulence [Moan]. It’s helping me push back against you.</p><p>[More moaning and fucking]</p><p>Shit. I think the turbulence is shoving you deeper inside me. Fuck. You’re so deep. I’ve never felt anything like this before.</p><p>[Sfx: a slight *ding*]</p><p>(Moaning in pleasure throughout, you say...)<br/>Sir, the seatbelt signs just turned on. To ensure our safety, there are straps on the edge of the bed. [Moan] As I mentioned earlier, [moan] if you’d like, I could get on my back and you can tie me up. [Moan] You don’t have to, but it’s an option.</p><p>You want to fuck me while I’m tied down? Yes, of course.</p><p>[Sfx: Seatbelts being fastened and tightened]</p><p>Oh sir, now that I’m all tied down like this, you can be sure that I won’t be able to move, even under the roughest turbulence.</p><p>[He enters you again, and you moan]</p><p>Oh, I can’t take it. Your cock feels so nice. I’m just clenching around you. Hugging your cock. Dripping all over it.</p><p>[Start building to an orgasm]</p><p>Oh, I can’t move. But the turbulence is still helping you shove your cock deeper inside my pussy. You’re hitting all the right spots. Fuck</p><p>[Getting closer] Oh, look at my breasts just bouncing with every thrust. They’re just jiggling around while my hands are restrained above my head.</p><p>[Moaning uncontrollably] Oh, thank you so much for choosing our airline. Thank you so much for fucking me like this. [Moan]</p><p>[Getting even closer] You’re about to cum too, aren’t you? Oh, sir, I can see it in your face. I know when I’m pleasing a customer.</p><p>[You’re as close as you’ve ever been] I’m about to cum too. Let’s cum together. You can cum inside me. I’m all yours.</p><p>[You orgasm] Oh! Yes sir! Just like that! I can feel your cock throbbing inside of me. Fuck, you’re making me cum so good.</p><p>(As your orgasm settles) Oh my God, my legs are trembling. My pussy feels so wet. I’m drenched. It’s getting hard to catch my breath.</p><p>(Catching your breath) Oh look, now both my juices and yours are dripping all over your sheets… and they’re all over your cock too. Here, let me clean you off. I’ll just open my mouth.</p><p>[Some sucking noises]</p><p>Mmm, we taste so good together. [giggle] I think you got some cum on my scarf just now.</p><p>No, it’s okay sir. I’ll change out of the scarf after we land. Right now my only priority is making sure you’re satisfied.</p><p>If you’re ever ready to untie me, I can place an order for some drinks while you recover. Just let me know if you need me to bring you anything else. A movie, some dinner,... or even another flight attendant.</p><p>[Giggle] Yes, of course you can ask for another flight attendant here to please you. I’m not the only one working on this plane. Did I forget to mention that earlier?</p><p>Oh, my mistake. But better late then never, I suppose.</p><p>Don’t worry sir, we have over eleven hours left in this flight. (Sultry) We have loads of time to do *whatever* you want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>